vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker (Vlad III)
Summary Berserker is a Berserker-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. He makes his debut in the Orleans Singularity. Berserker's True Name is Vlad III, the great hero of Wallacia from the 15th century who served as the basis for the character of Dracula, revered as a hero by his country but seen as a brutal monster by the rest of the world. Normally summoned as a Lancer during the Great Holy Grail War and the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, he has been summoned as a Berserker due to the constant activation of Legend of Dracula. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Kazıklı Bey Name: Berserker, Vlad III/Vlad Tepes, "Lord Impaler", "Count Dracula" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 45 at the time of his death Classification: Berserker-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled spear wielder, Mind Manipulation (Can bring others under his control by sucking their blood or staring into their eyes), Can form stakes within his own body or the bodies of others, which instill fear and anxiety in those who see them, Body Control (Can form stakes from his hair, bones, skin and shadows), limited Conceptual Manipulation (Can attack with his Origin of "Impalement"), Transmutation (Can turn other objects into stakes), Shapeshifting (Can transform into mist or a flock of bats), Regeneration (Works by reversing time. Mid normally; can regenerate from wounds that would normally instantly kill other Servants, and Dead Apostles with the same Curse of Restoration can regenerate from being shot in the head. High-Mid under the full moon; Roa regenerated from being reduced to nothing but his ankles), Danmaku, Rage Power and Berserk Mode with Mad Enhancement and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Possesses A-Rank Strength, making him comparable to Heracles). Higher with Kazıklı Bey (As a C+-Rank Noble Phantasm, it is stronger than C-Rank Noble Phantasms like Triple-Linked Crane Wings) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Jeanne d'Arc, who has A-Rank Agility, and should be comparable to Enkidu and Arthur Pendragon) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Heracles and Saber at their peaks) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Possesses A-Rank Endurance, making him equal to Heracles. Came out barely scratched from his battle with Mash and Kiyohime in the Halloween event and only lost to the former and Jeanne in Orleans due to subconsciously holding back) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana. His Battle Continuation allows him to fight even when severely wounded as long as he is not decisively killed) Range: Extended melee range with his spear, higher with Kazıklı Bey Standard Equipment: His spear Intelligence: Vlad was a great King of Wallacia in his time, bringing them prosperity through incredibly brutal means. In combat, he is calm and collected in spite of his class, biding his time to make the best use of his abilities even in the face of Servants like Mash and Jeanne. In addition, his Mad Enhancement allows him to use his vampiric abilities without any hesitation, utilizing his blood-sucking and shapeshifting to give himself an advantage in combat. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. As he has become a vampire, Vlad becomes vulnerable to sunlight and holy symbols and weaponry. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Bloodstained_King_Demon._Gif.gif|Activation FGOA_Kazikli_Bey.gif|FGO Arcade version * Kazıklı Bey: Bloodstained King Demon: A distortion of Kazıklı Bey brought upon by Vlad's transformation from a hero into a monster. It allows him to, instead of deploying stakes across his territory, form stakes from his own body made from his blood, hair, bones, flesh, and shadows. He can even turn objects within his range into stakes and fire them as projectiles. While its range and area of effect are limited compared to its normal form, it still boasts enough single target power to easily destroy a single Servant. Vlad is even capable of throwing the stakes with the force of a Noble Phantasm. *'Legend of Dracula: The Succession of Blood:' Vlad's second Noble Phantasm, and a manifestation of the legend of Count Dracula, twisted from his image. Upon use, he transforms into a true vampire akin to Dead Apostles. As he is summoned as a Berserker, this ability is active by default, allowing him to access its powers with impunity. However, he still retains his spear, human form, and most of his personality in this state, unlike what would result from him using the Noble Phantasm as a Lancer. Class Skills * Mad Enhancement: The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. Vlad boasts and EX-Rank in this skill, allowing him to keep his reasoning abilities and even leaving his wish unchanged. What instead changes is his willingness to fight as a vampire, despite his desire to erase it. Personal Skills * Battle Continuation: A skill that allows a Servant to continue fighting even after receiving serious injuries. Vlad possesses an A-Rank in this skill, allowing him to shrug off severe injuries as long as he does not suffer a decisive fatal wound. * Blood-Sucking: The ability to drink another's blood to replenish one's health and magical energy. In the case of Vlad's A-Rank, it also has a chance of applying the effect of Seduction (Confusion), causing both men and women to be put under his thrall if he sucks their blood. This is not registered as an attack, but as a gesture of affection, allowing it to bypass even Andreias Amarantos despite his lack of Divinity. * Curse of Restoration: A Dead Apostle's method of regeneration, which works by reversing time whenever they receive an injury. Its effectiveness is tied to the phases of the Moon. Although not a true Dead Apostle, Vlad's nature upon being summoned becomes similar to one and thus granted this power to use, allowing to regenerate from wounds that would easily kill normal Servants and even if his whole body was torn apart by focusing on his feet alone. * Mystic Eyes of Enchantment: The possession of magical eyes that can influence anyone. As a Vampire, Vlad has the Mystic Eyes of Enchantment which allows the use of high-level hypnosis for Vlad that he can use to control the hearts and souls of those who make eye-contact with him; thus allowing him to have anyone under his control do his bidding through basic commands. * Shapeshift: A skill allowing for the borrowing of bodies and the changing of one's appearance. A method used by the millenary spirits of foxes and badgers of China that are put on par with Tamamo-no-Mae. Vlad's C-Rank allows him to transform into mist or a swarm of bats. This provides an advantage in close-combat, but proves rather ineffectual when faced with widespread attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Spirits Category:Spear Users Category:Summons Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Causality Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users